The present invention relates to a novel method for making genuine leather piece goods which can then be utilized for the manufacture of a variety of articles, especially gloves.
Genuine leather has so risen in cost and in scarcity as to severely limit the realistic availability of genuine leather as a material for manufacturing articles of wearing apparel and particularly gloves. For example, gloves made of genuine leather which has been available in the past at a relatively reasonable cost and thus within the means of most consumers, have now become luxury items accessible only to the few.
Furthermore, genuine leather is usually not readily susceptible to creative design within the material itself. Thus, most articles made of leather are usually solid in appearance and void of some measure of distinctiveness therefore reducing the flexibility with which leather can be used in different and exciting ways in connection with the embodiment thereof within articles to be worn by consumers. As a result of this lack of flexibility, though genuine leather articles are rather expensive and often prohibitive, they all look fairly bland in design, with the result that most leather gloves look like each other. Plainly speaking, the leather on these golves is unicolor and solid throughout the extent of the article.